


Meet her inside.

by firestarter3d



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Older Harry, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Meet me inside or that one one scene from half blood prince set as meet me inside.





	Meet her inside.

[Harry potter]  
Draco, do you yield?

[Severus Snape:]  
You cut him in the side!  
Yes, he yields!

[Ron Weasly:]  
I'm satisfied

[Severus snape:]  
You, we gotta clear the field!

[Harry potter:]  
Go! We won

[Company:]  
Here comes the General!

[Severus snape:]  
This should be fun

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
What is the meaning of this? Severus, get a medic for the General

[Severus snape:]  
Yes, mam

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Mr.Malfoy, you will never agree with me  
But believe me, these young men don't speak for me  
Thank you for your service

[Severus snape:]  
Let's ride!

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Pottee!

[Harry potter:]  
Mam!

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Meet me inside

[Company:]  
Meet her inside! Meet her inside!  
Meet her inside, meet her, meet her inside!

[Mcgonnagal:]  
Son

[Harry potter:]  
Don't call me son

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
This war is hard enough  
Without infighting

[Harry potter:]  
Malfoy called you out  
We called his bluff

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south

[Harry potter:]  
You're absolutely right, Ron should have shot him in the mouth  
That would've shut him up

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Son

[Harry potter:]  
I'm notcha son

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Watch your tone  
I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown

[Harry potter (overlapping):]  
Draco malfoy , Tom riddle  
These men take your name and they rake it through the mud

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
My name's been through a lot, I can take it

[Harry potter:]  
Well, I don't have your name  
I don't have your titles  
I don't have your land  
But, if you

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
No

[Harry potter:]  
If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Or you could die and we need you alive

[Harry potter:]  
I'm more than willing to die

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive

[Harry potter:]  
Call me son one more time

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Go home, harry  
That's an order from your commander

[Harry potter:]  
Mam

[Minerva Mcgonnagal:]  
Go home

**Author's Note:**

> the reason i edited this is cause i realized a couple of fuck ups.


End file.
